Consternation In The Conference Room
by BertTheHippo
Summary: Just a silly story. Abby and Bert took revenge and played a trick on the SECNAV during an important meeting at NCIS. Could she really pull that off?


**Disclaimer: **NCIS does not belong to me. I wish it did!

**A/N** This is an idea I got almost a year ago. It's really just a silly story with Abby and Bert the hippo.

**CONSTERNATION IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM **

"Abby, you're not serious, are you? Do you want to lose your job?"

Abby looked determined. "McGeeee! Yesterday, SECNAV chewed Gibbs out in front of like… the whole NCIS! It must have been very embarrassing for him, I mean, he is a Senior Field Agent and _he_ is the one normally doing the chew outs! And that happened after Gibbs practically saved our butts yesterday and lied to the SECNAV about that chaos at the workshop we had. You can't deny it, McGee, we totally screwed up at that workshop! Rest assure Timmy, Mr. SECNAV is not going to forget his meeting at NCIS today!"

Timothy McGee had a worried expression on his face, but finally said, "Okay, what are you planning to do, Abbs?"

Abby narrowed her eyes and looked to her left side, staring at the stuffed animal near the computer.

"Don't worry McGee, I'm going to have some help from Bert."

She had it all worked out. Later that afternoon, there was a very important meeting to be held at NCIS which would be attended by a few highly placed people of the Navy and other Agencies. Embarrassing the Secretary of the Navy in front of all those people seemed just fair enough to her at the time. She obviously didn't think about the NCIS Director also being the chairperson and how important it was to her that everything runs smoothly.

The elevator doors opened and Ziva appeared in the lab. "Abby, Gibbs wants to know if you have that report ready for him. He needs it for the meeting this afternoon."

"Uhm, well, you can tell him I'll have it ready," she said and then, '_Although I don't think he will get a chance to discuss it.' _Abby thought with a smile.

Later that afternoon, everybody was gathering together in the conference room. No one was sitting down yet because they were obviously waiting for the honorable guest, the Secretary of the Navy. When he arrived, everybody greeted him and Director Sheppard also welcomed him. They sat down and just as Abby had been hoping The Secretary of the Navy sat at the far end of the table near a big cupboard, which was normally stocked with office supplies like stationary. Except for that day, it had another kind of 'stock' in it. Abby had to try her best not to start giggling. She was quite a tall girl, and had to make herself very small to fit in the cupboard, but then, she wasn't the only one in there. Her friend Bert was with her. Her heart started pounding and a feeling of nervousness came over her. She suddenly wondered if her plan was such a good idea.

They started the meeting and after a while it was time for The Secretary of the Navy to speak. Suddenly, there was a terrible sound. Everybody tried to stay serious and focused on the meeting but some people couldn't help to look in the direction from where the sound came from. Ignoring it, he just kept on talking but he felt their eyes on him. "Pppprrrrrfff…" was heard again and he started blushing because now everyone was really looking at him. Someone sitting across him started to laugh, and then he snapped. "What the hell is going on?! Is this a joke?! I sure as hell don't think it's funny!"

Director Sheppard quickly stood up, scanning the room for the guilty culprit. By now she knew that there was only one thing that could make that sound, and she somehow had the feeling that it had something to do with Agent Gibbs's team.

"Excuse me Sir, but I'm sure there must be an explanation for this." Director Sheppard tried to calm him, although she felt more like exploding herself.

Suddenly the cupboard's door opened and before Abby knew what happened she found herself on the carpet with Bert loosing a final pppprrrrrfff, while she was laughing hysterically. When she looked up right into the face of Leroy Jethro Gibbs she shut up instantly.

"I knew it! Abby! What do you think you're doing? Did you really think you could pull this off and get away with it! This was the most childish thing I've ever seen, if I have to say so!" Director Sheppard shouted at her.

_Uh-oh, this was stupid, what was I thinking…now I did not only embarrass the Secretary of the Navy, but also the Director….and Gibbs…Fornell…and the FBI….CIA…and …_ Her mind was working overtime as she tried to convince herself that this was not happening.

"I'm ruh-really sorry Ma'am, I mean Director, Gibbs, Mr. SECNAV," Abby stammered. All fun and laughter forgotten, she kept on chocking out apologies, now suddenly ashamed of what she did.

On her feet now, Abby didn't really know what to say anymore, all she could do was pouting and stood there looking guilty. After awhile she found herself moving towards the conference room door. _Maybe running now wouldn't be a bad idea. _She thought.

Then 'Mr. SECNAV' spoke. "Director Sheppard. Do you run a circus here? Yesterday I had to reprimand your Senior Field Agent about that chaos during their workshop, and now your lab tech tries to embarrass me in front of my colleagues!"

Abby squeaked and felt more like crying now, chewed her lower lip and spoke again. "I'm really sorry Sir, I really am! That was stupid of me, I'm sooo very sorry!"

"Sorry? Oh, you'll be sorry. You'll be sorry indeed, Miss Scuito." The Director growled in a low dangerous tone. "You are dismissed Abby, for now." Abby hung her head while walking out. Jenny turned to Gibbs and glared at him. "Agent Gibbs, I assume you will take care of this 'incident'. In fact, it seems to me that no matter which meeting, conference or workshop you and your team are attending, it always ends up in a disaster! It's high time you take control of your team. You are also dismissed, Agent Gibbs."

It was quite in the conference room, but the tension could be cut with a knife. The Secretary of the Navy shot the Director a look that could kill and then walked out without saying a word. Then Leroy Jethro Gibbs only stood up and closed the door behind him firmly…

In the conference room all you could hear was a few soft chuckles.

The end.


End file.
